jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominus Lucius
Dominus Lucius was a former High Councilor of the Jedi Order, who worked to bring unity to the fractured Order and peace among the various factions of the galaxy, even the Sith, but eventually left the Order due to the internal conflicts of the Jedi. Soon after, Dominus took a Force-neutral stance in his affairs, and promoted the views of the Living Force. These decisions also were influenced by his marriage to Aalia Ra, who had come to the same conclusions about the Force. He had 6 children with Aalia, one of them being adopted from Aalia's previous marriage. He is most known for having an extensive and universally superior intelligence network, destroying the True Sith Empire without shedding blood, as well as being the creator and Emperor of the Ra Empire, a just and free coalition of planets. He later died in retirement, but was resurrected against his will years later, and has returned to the galaxy and the Jedi as a man with nothing to lose, a dead man who was given a bit of a time extension. Biography Early Years Born on Coruscant to Senator Romulus Lucius of Coruscant and Amini, a Mandalorian of Concord Dawn, Dominus' childhood was fraught with danger from the very beginning. His father, Senator Lucius, was an intelligent and crafty man who opposed Emperor Palpatine's methods, working to undermind him through secret means, and setting up many illegal espionage networks with the intent of undermining the Galactic Emperor and ending his reign of terror. However, after one of his agents, a Corellian with whom he never fully trusted, turned on him and revealed the activities Senator Lucius had been involved in, Palpatine wanted him executed immediately. Senator Lucius, through his spy network, discovered this leak immediately and started calling up favors within the Imperial Senate for his own protection, and despite the power Emperor Palpatine had, the red tape of the Senate kept Senator Lucius alive - for a little longer. His anger burning and his efforts frustrated, Palpatine turned to the use of bounty hunters to rid him of Senator Lucius, and before long, half the bounty hunters in the galaxy were seeking to collect on his head. Romulus' network worked hard to thwart the efforts of the many bounty hunters, but less than a year after his wife Amini gave birth to Dominus, Romulus realized that his assassination was inevitable. He spent as much time as he possibly could storing away his wealth, memoirs, resources, contact lists, and other items of importance to his cause in various places across the galaxy, and even planned to send his wife and 1-year-old son to Concord Dawn to live with her family and have the protection of the Mandalorians for his wife and son. His plan was to send them away, prepare his own getaway, release scathing and shocking information about Palpatine's true identity and abuse of power, and then go into hiding himself, where he could continue running his undercover organizations in secret. However, on the eve of his family's departure, a bomb went off on their apartment as shared a tearful final evening together. Romulus was killed instantly, and the information he was going to reveal was destroyed in the fire, however, Amini, unknowningly Force-sensitive, threw up a rudimentary barrier with the Force that protected Dominus from the blast and nearly kept her unharmed as well. With the strength she had remaining, she took Dominus and made it to their getaway shuttle, which was already stocked, prepped, and ready in case they needed to flee quickly. In the ensuing chaos, they escaped Coruscant undetected, and made it to Concord Dawn, where she died of her wounds shortly after arriving. Dominus lived among his Mandalorian relatives for a few years, learning their ways and language, and learning about his parents from the holocubes and other information they left for him. Eventually, an obscure Jedi Master by the name of Udoru, a creature of the same species as Yoda and Yaddle, discovered Dominus and convinced his family to allow him to train Dominus in secret in the ways of the Jedi. Exploring his past During the years following his departure from his family on Concord Dawn, Dominus trained under Udoru and eventually became a Jedi Knight. His period of training under Udoru was largely unremarkable and uneventful, although he did discover a natural talent for being able to conceal his thoughts and feelings, even from his master - a source of exasperation for his master during much of his training. He also went through rigorous academic studies during that time as well, excelling especially well in the sciences, and later used his knowledge of the physical world and his knowledge of the Force in ways that very few in the galaxy ever have. During his studies, he became curious about his father, and began to seek out knowledge about the ill-fated Romulus Lucius when he could find the time. Upon his promotion to Jedi Knight, he went on many quests in between his missions for the Jedi Order, and in between the missions, pursued knowledge of his father. He already knew what everyone else knew, that Romulus Lucius was a senator in the Imperial Senate, that he was not the most popular in Palpatine's eyes, and that his death, although officially ruled and accident, was rumored to be an assassination. Over time, he discovered memoirs and recordings of his father and his many exploits, and learned much from his deceased father about politics, espionage, and subterfuge. Eventually he made a huge discovery, a datacard that was programmed only for his genetic code and contained the information and locations of many of Romulus' agents, and the many accounts that the Lucius fortune had been moved to. After he checked up on all of the sources and accounts to ensure that they were not compromised, Dominus decided to take some of the forture he had apparently inherited and follow his father's footsteps, getting more involved in the espionage business. The Network (Coming soon...) Fall and Exile (Coming soon...) Return to the Jedi (Coming soon...) The Champion of Freedom and Peace (Coming soon...) Efforts to Unite the Jedi (Coming soon...) After handing over the reins of the CJC to Master Zurecc, Master Lucius went into a brief exile again to get clarity about how to deal with the divided and increasingly-violent Jedi. During that time he visited many planets, including Dorin, where he spent time studying under the Baran Do to learn more about other views of the Force. (More to come...) Darkness Revisited (Coming soon...) His Greatest Love Aalia's marriage to Master Yuen rapidly deteriorated, as it became apparent to her that his true loyalties lie with his Corellian friends and not with his wife. As Dominus' and Aalia's friendship developed, he couldn't stand to see her trapped in a palace on Wayland, so he offered her refuge on Helska IV in the newly-constructed Grand Ice Palace of Helska, his new residence - a gesture of friendship, nothing more. Giving her, her children, and her most loyal friends most of the rooms and suites in the palace, and moving into a cot in his own study, he watched her thrive in her new home, and saw firsthand her leadership abilities and character, qualities that most of the galaxy were unaware of, and decided to offer her the position of Prime Minister, essentially giving her an equal share of power on the planet with his own. As time progressed, so did their friendship, and they discovered that they complemented one another extremely well, both professionally and personally. Dominus vowed not to act on any feelings he had for her, since Aalia was still married, but knew that she was his soulmate nonetheless, and couldn't convince himself otherwise. They become inseperable, working together to lead his coalition of Helska IV and Gamorr, and then eventually leading the Independent Force Alliance together as well. Aalia's marriage to Master Yuen reached its end when he decided to choose the Jedi politics and his Corellian friends over his wife and family. Just before the divorce, Aalia discovered that she was pregnant with Master Yuen's child, whom she and Dominus later named Ashla and Dominus adopted as his own. After the divorce was final, Aalia was heartbroken, and Dominus did everything he could to bring her comfort. It was then that he began to reveal his own feelings for her, and that her feelings for him also began to peek through the walls she had erected from her past. Over the next months, he set aside politics, leaving his trusted deputies and agents to govern in his stead during that peaceful time while he took her away to Tython, committing himself to helping her heal and move past all of the pain she endured during her life. Ashla was born on Tython and adopted by Dominus almost immediately, as he was determined that Aalia's child would grow up with loving father who also loved his mother deeply as well. Their relationship continued to grow deeper, and one day Dominus surprised her with a trip to Teyr, where they decided to marry secretly. After their marriage on Teyr, he took her to a special hideaway on Gamorr, and then eventually returned to Helska IV to continue their duties, but now as husband and wife. (more to come) High Councilor of the Jedi Order Meanwhile, the fractitious Jedi were becoming more divided and also insistent on forming a powerful high council that could be the decision-making body for all of the various orders. Dominus was troubled by this move, seeing that many of the Jedi who were making such pushes were either under the sway of Lady Tanith, or were acting out of self-interest. He worked hard to subvert the formation of an all-powerful council, advocating instead a more confederated approach, a loose alliance of Jedi based on mutual defense and equality, just as he had in years past. Ironically, the plans for the council still went through, but he was chosen to be one of three permanent High Councilors for the Order, along with Kwai-Ming and Steffo Rancis. It was a very confusing turn of events for him, as he had failed in subverting the power play that he had seen taking place, but instead gained the trust of the Jedi enough to be chosen as their leader. He almost declined the position, but at Aalia's insistence that he could do much good for the Jedi in such a position, he decided to take up the position and champion the cause of Jedi equality and mutual defense, as he had done before. The triumvirate was met with much conflict right from the start, as the various factions, such as those controlled by Tanith, those who were seeking more power and influence, and those who were overly eager to go to war with the Sith taxed their patience and sought to divide the Jedi even more. Eventually Dominus' marriage to Aalia was exposed, and though most Jedi didn't have a problem with it, some tried to use it against him. Against this backdrop of constant bickering that the Jedi launched an attack on True Sith Empire-controlled Coruscant, a devastating and bloody battle that Dominus had opposed on the grounds of not being well-planned. In the aftermath of the battle, the Sith were driven off-planet, but most of Coruscant was devastated by the brutish execution of the attack, and Dominus was livid. Nonetheless, he was established as the governor and protector of Coruscant, overseeing the humanitarian efforts and reconstruction of Coruscant. (more to come...) Toppling an Empire (Coming soon...) Building a Better Government (Coming soon...) Retirement and Death (Coming soon...) Resurrection, Imprisonment and Return His former apprentice, Cartroa, had never handled Dominus' death well, and while life went on in the galaxy around him, Cartroa trying to find ways to cheat death, eventually finding some promise in the teachings of the Sith. Forsaking the teachings of his old master and becoming Darth Orbanus, he worked feverishly to learn as much about the dark side of the Force as possible, intent of being more powerful than death. Dominus, very much aware of what was going on with his old apprentice, came to him as a Force Ghost many times, troubled by the way Cartroa was being warped and twisted. They had many heated discussions, and eventually Orbanus decided to prove Dominus wrong in powerful fashion. He captured a man in his 30s who looked a lot like Dominus had, encasing him in carbonite, and went to the Valley of the Jedi on Ruusan. As he spoke to Dominus there, he began a resurrection ritual he had learned, killed the man inside the carbonite, and transferred Dominus' spirit into the frozen hibernating body. Dominus was now alive again, trapped in a physical body once more, which was trapped inside carbonite. His freedom to roam the galaxy unhindered, to look after his family, and to be at peace with his role in the galaxy was taken from him in that moment. He spent many months in captivity, Orbanus trying to break him by leaving his mind with only the despair of being totally and completely trapped and at the mercy of another. It was a difficult time for Dominus, but eventually, he overcame it and settled into a more serene mindset to wait out the rest of the captivity. Orbanus, thinking he had won, finally decided to release his former master from the carbonite and see his handiwork. Dominus immediately slipped into a hibernation trance to recover from the hibernation sickness as quickly as possible, as Orbanus waited for him to come to. Dominus, however, was not about to reveal himself to be conscious, and upon recovering enough to interact normally again, he used the Force to incapacitate Orbanus, bound him, and then sent him off in an escape pod. He then donned Orbanus' old Jedi robes, created new lightsabers out of all the extra parts Orbanus had laying around his ship, fashioning hilts out of pieces of severed pipe, and then went to Corellia to reacquaint himself with the Jedi. He spent time reacquainting himself with old friends like Sto-Kino Solers and Dav Man'Sell, before moving on to visit other planets. A New Apprentice On Osarian, Dom met a Firrerreo woman by the name of Kiina Baronu. During his stay there, and unfortunate turn of events presented themselves, and he learned that Aalia was coming to Osarian as well, and that he would have to hide. At that time, Aalia was unaware that Dom was alive, and he didn't think she would be in any condition to handle the news of his return to the living world, especially being pregnant and having moved on, so it was imperative that she not discover him like this. With the help of Dav and Kiina, he hid on the roof of the Safe Haven accompanied by Kiina. During their time on the roof, the two of them developed a friendship and he agreed to take her on as his apprentice. (more to come...) Marooned (coming soon...) Rejoining the Jedi (coming soon) Return to Firrerre (coming soon) His Final Apprentice (coming soon) Appearance and Description Before his fall to the Dark Side, Dominus used to wear a traditional brown or black Jedi robes. After his return from exile, he gave up the dark clothing for white robes - a look that would become his trademark, a white mask that would cover us his burn-scarred face, white clothing, and grey boots and belt. When his facial scars were healed by Ana Muni, his one-time love, he discarded all facial concealments and revealed his face, with shoulder-length dark brown hair, a close-cropped beard, Throughout his infiltration and overthrow of the True Sith Empire, he wore a white shroud, optical lenses that made his pupils yellow upon command, and intentionally allowed his beard to become a little more unkempt. During his time as Emperor of the Ra Empire, he returned to the white robes, but with a more regal style. His robes were inlaid with a reflective lining, and were also flame-retardant. After his resurrection, he donned traditional brown-and-tan Jedi robes and garments. His voice had a distinct Coruscanti accent, although when casual, fatigued, or angered, it could also take on a Mandalorian edge. He was fluent in Basic, Mando'a, Gamorrean, Bocce, and High Galactic, and was conversational in Huttese and Shyriiwook - the latter of which observers have found quite humorous to see and hear, Wookiees themselves being among the amused. Personality and Traits He is generally a peaceable and quiet man, speaking when he had something important to say, but generally observing and processing everything around him at all times. A natural diplomat, although he was very skilled with the lightsaber and the Force, he rarely has to use either in dangerous situations, as his diplomatic skills and empathy often serve him well in such situations. As a leader, he was very wise and kind, choosing to reward loyalty and competence rather than to punish mistakes. He believed that gratitude and incentive were much more effective ways of accomplishing what needed to be done than fear and punishment. This is what set him apart from most "Emperors" in galactic history. Although often judged by others ignorant of his ways as evil or wrong simply because he ran an empire and was an emperor - a matter of semantics that some just couldn't get over - those who knew him had no trouble following him or allying with him, and they knew that he lead by wisdom and compassion rather than selfish ambitions. His Force philosophy had evolved over the years. Having grown up being trained under a Jedi Master who held strictly to the Jedi code, yet also saw the value in using all knowledge and resources available to one's advantage, Dominus at first had a strict view of the Force as well, although being much more resourceful than most Jedi of his time, and even tried to get the Jedi to take a more peaceable stance toward the Sith. In some ways, he was a lot like Qui-Gon Jinn, who he had heard stories about and admired. Over time, however, his views changed and evolved. He saw the corruption of the New Republic, the fractured nature of the Jedi, the ways in which evil were spread all over the galaxy at the hands of Jedi and Sith alike, and he eventually found a kindred spirit in Aalia Ra, who had a vastly different upbringing than his own. Eventually, he came to view the Force as being neither light nor dark, but that light and darkness resides in the mindset of each individual - their desires, their ambitions, their means, their selfish or selfless nature affecting them, rather than which "side" of the Force they tried to embrace. Even when he returned to the Jedi, he still held to this view, although he doesn't say much about it to other Jedi, instead just getting them to question their own motives and search their own hearts to determine the best path for them. Powers and Abilities Truth be told, Alter Environment was really just a specialized way of using telekinetic abilities, an art even, but most Force-users just couldn't appreciate the nuances and control needed to master such an ability. - Dominus on his expertise, Alter Environment. *'Alter Environment': Due to his extensive academic training and knowledge of the physical world, he learned how to use his knowledge of the physical and the Force into a powerful means of altering the environment around him dramatically in a myriad of ways. It is believed that he had a better grasp and was more effective with this ability than any other Force-user in the galaxy, although there is no way to confirm or refute it. It was said that he could create powerful storms using little effort in the Force by giving the right molecules a push in the right direction. *'Force Weapon': Imbuing an ordinary object with the Force, especially as a means of defense or weaponry is a personal favorite of his, especially in sparring sessions with younger Force-users and apprentices. He has successfully fended off many attacks with items as simple as dining utensils. *'Telekinesis': As his mastery of Alter Enviroment has increased, so naturally has his telekinetic abilities increased as well, since Alter Environment requires a great deal of telekinetic control. *'Force Concealment': Learned from the Baran Do Sages during his time of exile, he can make his presence in the Force completely invisible while still maintaining his connection to the Force. He is even able to use it to fake his own death, but since his own death and the impact it had on his loved ones does not see much benefit from using it in that way. (It is the same variant that Jacen Solo learned from the Baran Do and used frequently in the LoF series.) *'Force Deflection': *'Force Repulse': *'Force Illusion': *'Art of the Small': A power he uses only occasionally, he has the ability to shrink his presence to the molecular level (a power that is largely unnecessary since he learned how to completely hide in the Force from the Baran Do) and even alter molecular structures to potentially create toxins, antidotes, and other substances. His most famous use of this power was his work in ridding Firrerre of the Hive Virus that had made the planet uninhabitable. In battle, this power augments his mastery over the elements, especially when used alongside his environmental alteration abilities. *'Force Breach': Although he has the ability to use the power fully, his use of this power is often characterized by the way in which he uses his control to only barely use it, creating a slight disturbance in the Force that is just enough to see through any illusions and means of the using the Force stealthily. As such, he exerts very little effort and expends very little energy when using this power in that way. *'Hassat-durr': During his time with the Baran Do, when he was learning more about the Force from other perspectives, he learned many of their abilites, including mastering the ayna-seff/hassat-durr family of abilities. Weapons and Fighting Styles Former Weapons: (coming soon...) His old weapons are now in the possession of his brother, Octavi. Current Weapons: *1 Standard Lightsaber - White, redundant internal circuitry to avoid short-outs (such as striking pure cortosis - blade weakens slightly for a split-second, then returns to full strength again). Hilt is a standard shaft shaped originally from a piece of severed pipe. *1 Dual-Phase Lightsaber - White (Light Blue when extended), redundant internal circuitry as well. Hilt is from the same piece of severed pipe. Both saber hilts can connect together magnetically to create a saberstaff, although he generally prefers dual-wielding. *1 Telescoping Javelin - Telescopes down to an 8" piece of pipe (same piece the hilts came from), handmade internal circuitry that, upon activation, automatically telescopes a narrowing metal shaft from both ends out to razor-sharp points only molecules thick, bringing it to a length of 6 feet. Romance and Marriage "I've never been one for relationships - but that's because we hadn't met yet." - Dominus to Aalia Ra as their friendship progressed into a relationship Ana Muni "I have to follow the will of the Force, you yourself said that. My feelings for you shouldn't get in the way of that." - Dominus to Ana, as he was preparing to go into exile In his days as a young Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order, Dominus met a Jedi Healer by the name of Ana Muni. When Dominus was seriously injured during a battle, it was Ana who healed him. From that point on they began to grow very close. It wasn't long until Dominus realized he had fallen for the young healer, Ana confirming her own romantic feelings. Knowing that he must remain true to his teachings, Dominus went into exile, Ana reluctantly agreeing that not acting upon their feelings was the right path. Dominus never saw her again. Aalia Ra "Of every being who has ever lived in this galaxy and a billion others, there has been no greater love between two people than the love we have for one another." - Dominus to Aalia, at their getaway on Gamorr Many years later as a Jedi Master, Dominus met Aalia Ra on a visit to Wayland. Marshal Yuen, Dominus' friend, was the Jedi Protector of the planet, and Aalia was his wife. Initially receiving a frosty reception from the then co-ruler of Wayland, they quickly became friends and, soon, co-leaders of the Independent Force Alliance. Marshal and Aalia's marriage became increasingly disjointed to the point of separating, then divorce. Aalia moved from Wayland, with her entourage, into the Grand Ice Palace of Helska IV with Dominus. During this time, Dominus and Aalia fell deeply in love with each other, Dominus adopting Aalia's child by Marshal as his own, and the couple marrying only a year after her divorce. The couple accomplished many political goals together, and Aalia gave birth to five of Dominus' children. They retained their deep love until their marriage was cut short by Dominus' premature death, Aalia despairingly dying only a couple years after. Kiina Baronu "I love you Dominus." - Kiina to Dominus upon their discovery of their mutual love for one another. coming soon... Children :Ashla Lucius - Aalia Ra's son by Marshal Yuen, adopted by Dominus :Dante and Dumon Lucius, identical twins - by Aalia Ra :Romulus Lucius - by Aalia Ra :Amini Lucius - by Aalia Ra :Dominus Lucius II - by Aalia Ra Accomplishments RPed accomplishments only, largely in chronological order: *Creator and Head of the Nova Genoharada *Liberator and Former Protector of Kuat *Former Member of the New Jedi Order *Creator of The Way of the Jedi *Founder and Former Leader of the Confederation of Jedi Councils *Liberator and Former Protector/Chancellor/King of Helska IV *Former Protector/Governor of Gamorr *Former Deputy Head-of-State and later Head-of-State of the Independent Force Alliance *Former Head of Security for the Unified Jedi Alliance *Former High Councilor of the Jedi Order *Defeated the True Sith Empire through espionage and covert activities *Founder and Former Leader of the Solus Haat Confederation *Founder and Former Emperor of the Ra Empire Behind the Scenes *Dominus Lucius was created in September 2007 in the beginning of Jedi vs Sith Universe 1.0. Unfortunately, much of his author's RPing in 1.0 was lost to FB's strict account and posting guidelines that plagued many other players as well. He is less active in later versions of JvS due to real life constraints and changes of direction in his own RPing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Grey Jedi Category:Political Leaders